Anything can Happen
by seniorsrock
Summary: Takes place after 4x17. Trying something new.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after 4x17.

Erin's P.O.V

Two weeks that's how long he decided to stay with his brother. Two weeks since I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell him that night he left but I didn't want to cause any more trouble. We've hardly spoken to each other except for when it comes to a case, everyone sees it but don't question it. Jay just pushes me away when he knows I want him to come home. I just don't want his decision to be because of the baby, I want his decision to be because he wants to stay and be with me. So I decided to get away for a while and I don't know when I'll be back.

District 21

Erin showed up before anyone and went into Hank's office.

Erin: knock, Knock

Hank: hey Erin, you're here early

Erin: yea I wanted to talk to you before everyone got here

Hank: does this have to do with you and Jay

Erin: yeah it does. You remember the case about the girl we found in the storage container

Hank: yea

Erin: well that same day I found out that Jay got married 8 years ago. His ex shows back up and informs him that they are still married. Jay has to figure out what he wants. He has been currently staying with his brother the last couple weeks. Hank I need some time off. I am not running I need some time to get things sorted out.

Hank: Erin

Erin: Hank I'm pregnant

Hank: what

Erin: I am 10 weeks pregnant, I haven't told Jay because I need him to figure out what he wants. If he wants to be with me then I need that to be his decision, but if he is planning on staying married then he needs to decide that too. So Hank I am going to go away for awhile.

Hank: where are you going

Erin: I don't know yet, somewhere where I can think and grow this baby inside of me, I want to go visit the beach house in Santa Barbra the one Camille loved

Hank: okay kiddo, here is the key to it, come by the house at lunch okay

Erin: thanks Hank

Hank: sure kiddo

Erin left before the team got there and headed home. Jay entered the bullpen and noticed Erin wasn't there. He dropped the coffee on her desk hoping she would be there soon. It was a slow day and everyone was checking up on paperwork when Jay kept glancing at the stairs hoping Erin would show. So when lunch time came Jay headed to the apartment to find some of Erin's stuff missing, but her keys and phone were on the table but Erin wasn't anywhere to be found. So Jay went back to the district to talk to Hank about Erin. When Jay got there he saw a new female detevice with the team.

Burgess: Jay this is Emily Hart she is joining the team

Jay: the team is full isn't it

Hank: she is been assigned to replace Erin for awhile

Jay: what, where's Erin

Hank: Erin is on leave right now, she is taking some time to spend with Olive right now

Burgess: how long

Hank: until further notice I am not sure. Erin left this morning. Jay my office

Jay followed Hank into his office

Jay: Boss

Hank: Erin came to see me this morning, and she told me what's been going on. Jay I care about what happens between the two of you. I see you as another son of mine. What's going on?

Jay: I am still married, and I can't seem to get a handle on it.

Hank: what do you want Jay

Jay: a life with Erin

Hank: then get the divorce and be with Erin

Jay: sir she is upset with me and I don't know how to fix that

Hank: Jay figure out what you want to do and prove to Erin that she is the one you want. Jay she did leave this for you

Jay: thanks Sarg

Jay left Hank's office and pocketed the letter. Everyone worked out the day with paperwork. When Hank dismissed the team Jay went to the apartment and that's when he found out what he wanted. He wanted a life with Erin, for Erin to be his wife and the mother of his children.

Meanwhile In Santa Barbra

Erin finally arrived to her beach house and got settled in. The pictures of the family are there and she decided to call Hank, not realizing everyone would be around.

Hank: Voight

Erin: Hank its me

Jay: Erin

Erin: Hank take me off speaker

Hank: Sorry Erin

Erin: Listen I made it, I am fine, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, I'll send you an update

Hank: okay talk to you soon

Hank hung up and looked around the room and that's when everyone scattered back to their desks. Jay was still in Hank's office

Jay: Hank where is she

Hank: Jay she is fine she will come back when she is ready. Jay how is everything else going

Jay: I got the divorce papers I signed them I need to head up to New York to get Abby to sign them cause she won't come down here

Hank: take whatever you need but keep your head on straight

Jay walked out of the office and left for the day. Jay decided that he wanted Erin back more than anything so he was going to New York to get his divorce and move forward with his life. Jay made it to New York and located Abby's address.

Abby: Jay

Jay: Hi Abby can I come in

Abby: sure

Jay: listen Abby can we talk

Abby: sure Jay

Jay: Listen Abby, I care about you as a friend and that's it. You see when I married you I wasn't in the right mind frame. I was lost and broken from all of the stuff I did overseas. Here is the thing four years ago I met this amazing woman, she is the love of my life. Abby I am in love with her, which is why I need you to sign these.

Abby: Jay how can you be sure she is the one for you

Jay: because she fought so hard to be with me when her own father refused to let her be with me. You see Abby Erin is different, she and I come from the same background. I cant love anyone else because my heart belongs with her. I broke her heart by not telling her that I married you all those years ago, I moved out of our house to figure things out, and it hurts not being with her at night. Abby I plan on making her my wife and the mother of my children.

Abby: Jay

Jay: Abby sign these papers so I can go home please. The one for you is out there somewhere but I am not him.

Abby: okay Jay I'll sign them

Abby signed the papers and Jay turned around and left. Jay returned home and filed the papers immediately. Now he wanted to tell Erin but had no idea how. Jay decided that he would ask Hank to tell Erin to call him. 4 days later Jay was sitting at his desk waiting for his CI to call him about the case they were working. Jay's phone started to ring and without looking at the caller id Jay answered his phone

Jay: Halstead

Erin: Hi Jay…


	2. Chapter 2

_Jay: Halstead_

 _Erin: Hi Jay….._

Jay was speechless when he answered the phone. He wasn't expecting her call even though he asked Hank to have her call him. Erin was wondering if he was still on the phone cause he wasn't talking back to her.

Erin: Jay…hello…Jay you there?

Jay: yea I am here…hang on

Jay stepped out and went somewhere where no one was at

Jay: Erin

Erin: Jay let me speak first without you interrupting me okay…when you left over a couple months ago it broke my heart. I never imagined that you would leave, let alone give up on us. Because if you didn't leave we would be able to work this out and be together. But you ran, I guess we are similar in some aspects of life right. Jay I am not coming back for awhile. You need to figure out what you want, whether that is me or Abby. You need to get it together and figure it all out. When I know you have figured it out I'll come home.

Jay: Erin I filed for divorce

Erin: what

Jay: I filed for divorce from Abby a month ago. The day you left I went back to the apartment that night I decided I wanted a life with you and no one else. Erin I talked to Voight and took some time off. I went down to New York and tracked down Abby and told her that four years ago I met the woman of my dreams and the one I want to be married to and be the mother of my children. Erin she signed the papers that day and I filed them when I got back into Chicago. I am waiting for the finalized documents saying that I am divorced. I want to marry you and for you to be the mother of my children. Erin I want you to come home.

Erin is now in tears and she is crying on the phone

Erin: Jay….I don't know what to say

Jay: come home Erin

Erin: Jay I love you but I need more time okay. Maybe being apart for a while will do us both some good okay.

Jay: Erin

Erin: Jay I have to go okay I love you and I'll call you later okay.

Erin hung up the phone before Jay could respond. Jay then went back to the bull pen and waited for his CI to call. As the day came to a close Jay couldn't get Erin out of his mind so he went home for the night to get the reminder of Erin. Over the next couple months seemed like torture for Jay because he hadn't spoken to Erin. Jay walked into the station one morning not expecting what was about to happen.

Platt: Halstead I have a package for you

Jay: Thanks Trudy

Platt nods as Jay walks up the stairs. Jay places the package on his desk without opening it. Jay sits at his desk and starts catching up on some paperwork. A couple hours later the team gets a call and Voight sends them all out there. As they all leave Erin watches them from afar and notices that Jay was the last one to leave. Erin decides to head up and see Hank. Platt is the first one to notice her and is shocked by the way Erin looks

Platt: Erin are you….

Erin: yes I am and please don't tell anyone you saw me. I haven't told anyone I am back

Platt: congrats and I wont say anything

Erin thanks her and Platt buzzes her upstairs. Erin goes and knocks on Hanks door

Hank: open

Erin: hi Hank

Hank looks up and sees Erin looking amazing

Hank: hey kiddo didn't know you were coming home

Erin: wanted to surprise everyone

Hank: well they are all at a crime scene right now

Erin: how is Jay

Hank: hes doing ok kiddo he hasn't been the same since you left though

Erin: I needed time away

Hank: I understand that. Does he know your pregnant

Erin: no. I needed him to understand why I did what I did

Hank: talk to him before you see everyone talk to Jay

Erin: yea I am going home and get settled back in maybe I can get everything worked out tonight

Hank: yea I agree kiddo. Its good to have you back. What do you want to do? I can put you on desk duty, you can help Platt out at the desk? Or do you want to take more time off?

Erin: Umm I haven't thought about it can I talk to you tomorrow about it.

Hank: sure kiddo its good seeing you

Erin: you too

Erin got up and left before anyone came into the bull pen. As she was leaving she spotted Ruzek and Burgess coming back, they didn't realize that Erin saw them like they saw her

Ruzek: Is that Erin

Burgess: I don't think so. Erin isn't pregnant

Ruzek: would explain why she left though

Burgess: true you want to ask Jay about it

Ruzek: no lets wait to see if we know more

Burgess nodded her head and headed into the building. They all filed into the building and discussed what they developed. Around 6pm after following every lead they had Voight sent them home for the night wanting them to have fresh eyes. Jay packed up his stuff and headed home for the night

Ruzek: Jay you want to go to Molly's

Jay: not tonight guys maybe a rain check

Ruzek: sure thing bud

The guys watched as Jay left and headed out and they all turned to look at Voight

Voight: what

Ruzek: boss is everything okay with Halstead

Voight: he will be okay

Burgess: is it to do with Erin being back into town

Voight: what are you talking about

Ruzek: Kim and I saw Erin waking out of the district this morning. I don't think she saw us we saw her. Boss she looked

Voight: don't finish that sentence. Does Jay know what you saw

Burgess: no boss

Voight: keep it that way and not a word to anyone

The team left for the night and headed to Molly's. Jay pulled into his parking space and walked upstairs to the apartment. When Jay opened the door he walked in and placed his keys on the table by the door. Not noticing the sonogram picture on the table. As Jay took off his coat and placed his phone down something in the corner of his eye got his attention. It was a picture on the wall that has never been there before. Jay walked over to the picture and saw that is was a sonogram picture of his baby because it said "I am baby Halstead, congrats daddy." Jay took the picture off the wall and walked over to the couch. Jay sat down and rubbed his finger across the photo not noticing Erin standing in the corner by the entrance of the bedroom.

Erin: Hi daddy….

Jay looked up and saw his girl standing in the corner of the room and he was speechless…


	3. Chapter 3

_Erin: Hi daddy…._

 _Jay looked up and saw his girl standing in the corner of the room and he was speechless…_

Jay: Erin

Erin: hi…hear me out okay. I took the last three months to figure things out okay. I know that I left and it wasn't an ideal thing, but Jay you have to understand where I am coming from okay. I didn't tell you about the baby because I wanted you to decide what you wanted and I didn't want to have an influence in that so I left to give you space.

Jay: I understand that Erin. I am not mad at you for leaving I just wanted you to come home.

Erin: and I needed time Jay. Honestly how are you

Jay: I've been okay not great but okay. How far along are you

Erin: I am about 20 weeks.

Jay: boy or girl

Erin: I don't know I wanted you to be there when we find out. Jay I love you and I want us to be a family

Jay: Erin I want that more than anything believe me. I don't want anyone else just you and our baby

Erin: Jay how do we go one from here

Jay: one day at a time Erin. Why don't you relax I am going to jump in the shower

Erin: okay.

Erin went and ordered Chinese and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. As Erin was filling her water glass there was a knock on the door. Erin walked to the door and answered it. She saw it was the dinner she ordered

Erin: hi

Man: Erin Lindsey right

Erin: yep here you go thank you so much

Man: no problem enjoy and have a good night

Erin paid the man and walked back into the kitchen with their dinner. Jay came out of the bathroom and saw that Erin had dinner on the coffee table and ready to go.

Jay: Erin so the spare room do you want to make that into the baby's room

Erin: yes. Jay we have time

Jay: I wish I was there when you saw the baby for the first time

Erin: did you not get my package

Jay: what package

Erin: I sent a package to the district the other day didn't you get it

Jay: I got a package from Platt but I never opened it.

Erin: if you would have, you would have gotten the sonogram videos and pictures along with my letter telling you I was coming home

Jay: oh

Erin: yea Jay everything will be okay right

Jay: yes Erin it will be. Who all knows that your back

Erin: just Hank and Platt. I went to see Hank today and Platt stopped me. Jay I love you but you have to know this baby comes first. So no more lies or secrets

Jay: yea okay deal. Our baby comes first

Erin: lets eat this baby is hungry

Jay: I agree

About 20 mins later a knock came to the door. Jay got up and answered the door and couldn't believe who was at the door.

Jay: Abby

Abby: hi Jay

Jay: what are you doing here

Abby: I wanted to see if you would consider changing your mind about the divorce

Jay: I already filed the papers and no I am not changing my mind

Abby: Jay I contested the divorce

Jay: you did what

Erin: Jay who is at the door

Erin came to the door and saw the woman from outside of the district.

Abby: oh I didn't know Jay had company

Erin: Im not company I live here

Abby: I thought Jay lived here

Erin: he does…who are you

Abby: I am Abby Halstead Jay's wife

Erin: you mean ex-wife

Jay: Erin Abby contested the divorce. We are still married

Erin: unbelievable

Abby: so you're the woman who Jay is giving up his marriage for

Erin: and you're the woman who is ruining his life

Jay: Abby what do you want

Abby: you Jay and a life with you

Jay: Abby I will get the divorce if it's the last thing I do. I already told you that I won't give you a future with me. I told you that Erin is my future.

Abby: we will see

Abby turned around and left leaving Jay and Erin standing with shocked looks on their face.

Erin: what are we going to do

Jay: I plan on getting a divorce Erin. I plan on making you my wife and being with you

Erin: Jay she is going to put up one hell of a fight

Jay: its nothing we can handle okay

Erin: okay I'm calling it a night

Erin went off too bed and left Jay in the living room. Jay decided to call his brother and get some advice

Will: whats up bro

Jay: Abby came to the apartment and she said she contested the divorce

Will: wow, so what are you going to do

Jay: I want the divorce, Will I love Erin

Will: I hear that Jay has she come home yet

Jay: umm yea she was here when Abby came to the house

Will: when did she get back

Jay: this morning. Will Erin's pregnant

Will: what

Jay: yea Erin is 5 months pregnant

Will: congrats bro what can I do

Jay: help me get the divorce Will. I need to know why Abby decided to contest the divorce

Will: are you positive that she contested it

Jay: no not really only what she said

Will: call your divorce lawyer in the morning and find out whats going on

Jay: Yea okay. Thanks Will

Jay hung up and headed into the bedroom. When he walked in there he saw Erin snoring away on her side of the bed. Jay sat down in front of her and placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick which brought joy to his face. Erin had woken up to Jay's hand on her stomach and watched his face turn into a smile when the baby kicked. Jay then got up and got ready for bed. He climbed behind Erin and placed his hands over her belly and went to sleep. The following morning Erin woke up to Jay's hands wrapped around her.

Erin: Jay

Jay: mmmmhhhh

Erin: babe wake up

Jay: huh

Erin: Jay you have to get ready for work.

Jay: come by the district later

Erin: okay

Jay got up and got ready for work. Erin went back to sleep for a bit after Jay came and kissed her goodbye. Erin woke up a few hours later and decided to surprise everyone later with lunch. Erin then headed to the district and when she walked in she found Abby talking to Platt

Platt: afternoon Erin

Erin: afternoon buzz me up oh you can show her the door

Abby: who are you to talk to me that way

Erin: oh I have every right to talk to you this way

Abby: your just some chick that thought she could put her claws into my husband

Platt: whose your husband

Abby: Jay Halstead

Erin: you know what Ill tell you this I did get my claws into Jay and its been the best four years of it too.

Abby: you don't know what your talking about, he is just using you

Erin: this is what I am talking about, I am pregnant with his baby if he didn't want me

Platt dialled up to the bull pen and calls Voight

Platt: Hank you and Halstead should come downstairs now

Abby: are you sure its his baby, could it be from one of your junkie friends

Erin: you….

Hank: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE

Erin looked up at Hank and Jay and took off up the stairs

Jay: Abby what are you doing here

Abby: I came to see you

Jay: Platt have her escorted from the building

Voight: if you come near my daughter or my detective I will have you for harassment and place you in jail

Jay and Hank headed back upstairs and found the guys crowed Erin trying to get her to calm down.

Jay: erin calm down deep breath

Erin:im okay is she gone

Voight: yes

Erin looked up and saw her family around her

Erin: hi guys

Ruzek: its about time you come back

Erin: miss me Adam

Adam: very much

Erin: I brought lunch for everyone

Burgess: Erin are you

Erin: yes I am

Al: Our Lisdney is having a baby

Erin: yes and Hank here is going to be a grandpa again

Voight: all right we have to get back to work. Erin my office

Erin followed Hank into his office and sat down

Hank: Erin did you decide

Erin: yes but I'll take desk duty but Hank I want to be in the field as well

Hank: Erin I can't have you dangering you or your unborn baby.

Erin: I understand that

Hank: how about if I need you out there you can go okay

Erin: okay

Hank: okay why don't you go see Platt and get everything you need to be in the field and get back into the system okay

Erin: okay thanks Hank

Erin went downstairs and got what she needed to be into intelligence. Jay had contacted his lawyer and he was informed that Abby didn't contest the divorce and he was legally divorced as of this morning. Jay was so happy so he went to find Erin and he told her about it. Erin and Jay were so happy that they didn't notice someone in the distance watching them.

Okay guys this chapter is a little different but I promise I will get another chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Anything can Happen:_

 _Erin went downstairs and got what she needed to be into intelligence. Jay had contacted his lawyer and he was informed that Abby didn't contest the divorce and he was legally divorced as of this morning. Jay was so happy so he went to find Erin and he told her about it. Erin and Jay were so happy that they didn't notice someone in the distance watching them._

Its been a couple months since they heard from Abby. Erin was entering her 8th month and was helping out at the district, answering phones and such. Erin and Jay were still taking it one day at a time and had the whole team behind them for support. Erin and Jay decided that they were going to wait until the baby shower to tell everyone what they were having. Erin had rented out a room at one of their favorite restaurant. They had invited their families which included the intelligence unit, Platt, CFD 51 family, and their Chicago Med family as well. Erin planned the baby shower for when everyone would be done with their shift so everyone could make it. Kim took the day off to help Erin prepare for the baby shower. However, they weren't expecting what happened next.

Fire House 51:

[PA System]: Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, structural fire and possible collapsion 2699 Maple

Gabby: wait I know that address

Brett who was looking at the baby shower invite: because its Erin's baby shower location

Gabby and Brett leave and headed that direction

Gabby: Casey come in

Matt: go ahead

Gabby: that location is Linsdey and Halstead's baby shower location

Matt: okay Engine 81 to main

Main: go ahead engine 81

Matt: call over to CPD Hank Voight and find out if his team is accounted for

Main: roger that engine 81

Matt: okay squad 3 listen up possible CPD Intelligence inside the building let's get everyone out

When they all arrived they saw part of the building blown up but the rest was on fire

Back at CPD:

Hank was in his office while the guys were doing paperwork, when Hanks phone rang

Voight: Voight

Main: Sargent Voight this is main we have a structaul fire requesting your presence and team. However, CFD is making sure your whole team is accounted for

Voight: main what is this about

Main: the address is 2699 Maple

Voight: oh my god

Main: is your team accounted for

Voight: not everyone Detective Lindsey and Burgess are at that location

Main: we will let CFD know

Hank hung up and walked out to the bull pen and saw his team trying to finish up their paperwork

Hank: listen up we got a call out

Adam: should I call Burgess back in

Hank: the call is a structural fire and collapsing from a bomb

Jay: why are we being called

Hank: the building is where Burgess and Erin is at

Jay: what

Hank: yea CFD is requesting our presence at it

Jay: is Kim and Erin all right

Hank: we don't know

Everyone left and headed to the scene

Main: main to 51

Boden: go ahead main

Main: CPD officers in the building

Everyone looked at each other

Boden: Casey, Herrmann, Otis clear the building

Just then Hank and his team showed up

Voight: chief

Boden: Sargent

Jay: Severide did Erin get out

Kelly: Erin is in there

Jay: she and Burgess came to set up for tonight

Boden: Ambo 61 did Burgess and Lindsey come through you

Gabby: no

Severide: Chief

Boden: go

Kelly: Jay hang back we will find her, Mouch, Cruz with me….Casey Linsdey and Burgess is somewhere in there

Casey: copy…Fire department call out

Meanwhile Kim came too and saw Erin uncouncious

Kim: Erin…Erin come on honey

Erin: uuuhhhh Kim

Kim: hey your okay

Erin: Kim I hurt

Kim: I know Erin hang on

Herrmann: Fire department call out

Kim: HELP HELP BACK HERE

Severide: Fire department

Everyone was pulling people out left and right. That's when Casey and Severide saw the back room with balloons

Casey: Severide look

Severide: Fire department

Kim: Help back here

Casey and Severide headed to the back room and got the doors open and saw Kim and Erin pinned underneath concreate

Casey: are you guys okay

Kim: I think so but Erin is hurt

Severide: Lindsey hey can you here me

Erin: Kelly

Severide smiled: hey we are going to get you out

Casey: Chief we need more men to the back room we located Lindsey and Burgess we need a c-collar, back board

Otis, Herrmann, Mouch, and Cruz came running to the back of the room and helped get Burgess out of the rubble

Casey: Burgess go with Otis and Cruz

Kim: okay

Otis and Cruz helped carry Kim out of the building and to the ambo

Adam: Kim

Kim: Im okay

Gabby: bring her here, Kim where does it hurt

Kim: Im okay

Jay: Kim listen to her how is Erin

Kim: in and out Jay she is pinned underneath so I don't know

Jay: guys get her to the hospital

They loaded her up into another ambulance and Adam rode with her.

Meanwhile back in the building they finally got Erin out from the rubble and placed her on the backboard

Erin: Kelly tell Jay…

Severide: hey hey you tell him yourself

Erin: I hurt

Severide: hey don't Erin

They got her out and to the ambulance with Gabby

Gabby: Brett lets clear her airway. Jay are you wanting to ride with us

Jay could only nod and then he jumped into the back of the ambo

Brett drove as fast as she could to the hospital

Meanwhile back at the hospital:

Paramedic: female 28 losing consciousness BP 120/80 heart rate 98

Will: Adam what happened

Adam: bomb Erin and Kim were trapped inside

Will: Adam we got it…where is Erin

Adam: they were still getting her out when we left

Will could only nod and then went to work on Kim

The next ambulance came with Erin on it

Gabby: female, 33, 36 weeks pregnant, BP is 80/55, heart rate is low

Dr. Choi: okay lets transfer her Jay you have to step out…Call OB and get her in here

Everyone gathered into the waiting room along with CFD 51

After a few hours Will walks out to inform of Kim's condition. Hank looks up and sees Will

Voight: Doc

Will: Detective Burgess will make a full recovery. She has a fractured wrist, a fractured pelvis, no head trauma, but her spleen had ruptured so we went in and had to remove it, but other than that she will make a full recovery.

Voight: thanks doc…any news on Erin

Will: no they won't let me back because she is family

Voight only nodded while Will went to sit with his brother.

Another couple hours went by and Natalie and Choi came out

Jay: Doc

Choi: Erin is in critical condition. She went into shock which caused us to do an emergency C-section. Erin is in a medically induced coma to releave the trauma her body went through.

Voight: how bad

Choi: Erin has multiple fractures, multiple broken ribs, a broken pelvis, a fractured wrist, we had to reset both of her legs due to them being under concrete.

Jay: the baby

Natalie: we have the baby in the NICU. Your son is in critical condition as well. No major injuries he is a preemie but we are hopeful.

Jay: can I see them

Choi: Erin will be moved to a private room shortly but you can see your son

Jay and Hank walked to the NICU and they saw the baby under Baby Lindsey

Jay: my little boy

Hank: he is a fighter just like Erin

Jay: Erin had a name picked out and everything

Hank: yea

Jay: Henry Michael Halstead

Hank looked at Jay in shock

Jay: Erin said because the three important men in her life were there for her when she needed them

Hank: she named him after

Jay: you and Justin, I agreed with her he gets my last name which I am okay with. You and Justin meant the world to her and when Justin was murdered it broke her because she lost her brother but Hank you are her father to her. So I want to thank you so much for always being there for her when she needed you.

Hank: you know Halstead when you were held captive, when Erin was spiraling down, we umm needed a female to deliver the box so I wanted to call Erin but something in my mind knew she wouldn't answer my calls. So I told them to pull Burgess but Ruzek would have it, that's when Erin showed up and said she would get you back. I told her to leave and she wouldn't hear any of it. I asked her if she was there as a cop or to save her boyfriend she couldn't give me a straight answer. Without Erin I don't know what would have happened.

Jay: I am glad we were able to pull her back from that. Now look at her Hank she is a mom but fighting for her life

Hank: Jay I am going to find out who is responsible for this and make them pay okay.

Jay: yes sir.

Hank: lets go check on the girls okay.

Okay everyone sorry for the wait, school has been busy this week. I will try and get another chapter up this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Anything can Happen_

 _Hank: Jay I am going to find out who is responsible for this and make them pay okay._

 _Jay: yes sir._

 _Hank: lets go check on the girls okay.  
_

Jay and Voight headed back to check on Erin and Kim. When they walked into Kim's room they saw she was awake and the team was in there visiting her.

Kim: hi

Voight: glad to see your okay

Kim: thank you..hows Erin

Jay: she is in a coma right now to help with the trauma she went through

Kim: the baby

Jay: our little boy is hanging on

Ruzek: it's a boy

Jay: yes Erin and I have a little boy Henry Michael Halstead

Alvin: congrats bro

Jay: thank you…umm I am going to update everyone in the waiting room

Everyone nodded and Jay walked out of the room

Ruzek: boss how is he

Voight: better than I thought he would be. Erin is tough she will pull through and so will their boy. Here is the deal, I don't want Jay to investgate this. His place is here with Erin and Kim. He is not to know anything about the case. Kim you get better and we will see you as soon as the doctor clears you okay.

Kim: yes sir

Voight left and met Jay in the waiting room

Gabby: Jay how is Erin and Kim

Jay looked around and saw that everyone from firehouse 51 was there

Jay: Kim is in recovery she pulled through she is awake and talking so that's a plus

Gabby: and Erin

Jay: Erin is in a medical induced coma. Erin has multiple fractures, broken bones, they had to reset both of her legs

Severide: the baby

Jay: we have a little boy, Kelly the doctor said that if it wasn't for the men who pulled the concrete off of her when they did my son wouldn't be here today so Matt and Kelly thank you

Casey: it's our job, I'm glad he is okay

Jay: yea the doctors are hopeful,

Brett: what's his name

Jay: Henry Michael, Erin named him after the two men who saved her when she was 15. Without them she wouldn't be who she is today

Severide: Jay she is tough she will pull through

Jay: yea I hope so

Jay excused himself and walked away

Severide: Sargent how is he really

Voight: he is about to fall to pieces, he is tough he is hanging in there.

Severide: keep us posted on Erin please. We have to get back to shift please call us on any updates she is family along with the rest of you

Voight: yea thanks we will

CFD firehouse 51 headed back to quarters and waited for an update. The intelligence unit headed back to the district to figure out who did this. Hank had placed uniform cops outside of Burgess and Lindsey's door. Jay kept bouncing back between Kim, Erin's and the NICU. Will saw that and decided it was time for Jay to get a break so he went and took him down to get something to eat. Meanwhile back at the district the team is down three people when Antonio showed up and offered his help.

Voight: okay here is the plan. I want leads on these people by morning. I don't want Halstead anywhere near this case.

Atwater: copy

Ruzek: okay so I got a list of victims from the building everyone is clean that worked there. So I started to dig deeper into their past and the owner was being sued. So I am going to run with that lead

Voight: run with any known offenders who want a grudge against Burgess and Lindsey

Ruzek: that's a lot of names boss

Voight: I don't care. I have to female detectives in the ICU and a newborn grandchild who is hanging on for life because of who ever did this. I want answers and I want them now.

Ruzek: copy that boss

They all started to work on the case and started to get nowhere. Jay decided to head to the district to check on the case, when he pulled into the station he noticed a dark car parked across the street but didn't think it meant anything.

Platt: Halstead how is Burgess and Erin

Jay: Kim is fine she will make a full recovery, Erin is in a coma for now but our boy is hanging on for now

Platt: they are fighters

Jay nodded and buzzed himself up to the bullpen

Al: okay so the lead that Ruzek had ended up being a dead end so majority of these people checked out and so that leaves us with Erin and Kim. We checked into their backgrounds Burgess had put away dozens of offenders but nothing compared to Lindsey. Erin has more offenders who wanted revenge on her

Jay: have you checked into that

Voight: what are you doing here

Jay: Will kicked me out of the hospital for awhile to get fresh air, boss what can I do to help

Voight: be with Erin and your son

Jay: Sarg

Voight: no arguments

Antonio: who is Abigail Mitchell

Jay flipped around and had a shocked look on his face

Ruzek: I don't know why

Antonio: because she had sent Erin threating messages over the last couple months, either she is going by a different name or she vanished because I can't find anything on her

Jay: either try Abby Halstead or Abigail Halstead

Everyone looked at Jay with shocked expressions

Voight: Jay

Jay: I went to see Abby and got the divorce from her she came by the apartment the night Erin came home. We had words and then when she was here at the district, which was the last time I had seen or heard from her.

Antonio: okay so we will run with that and we will check it out

Voight: in the meantime Halstead go back to the hospital and call with any updates

Jay: yes sir

Jay left and the team started to look for Abby. In the meantime back at the hospital Will went to check on Erin and saw Choi in her room adjusting her meds

Will: everything okay

Choi: yea we are going to take her out of the coma and see if she will wake up

Will: she will be okay right

Choi: time will tell and we won't know anything until she wakes up

Will nodded and looked at the door when Jay walked in

Choi: Jay we decided to bring Erin out of the coma and see

Jay: okay let's do it

Choi and the nurses worked on Erin as Jay waited by the window with Will. After a couple of hours with no change Jay went to check on his son. Will had just gotten off shift and went to Erin's room and when he got in there he saw the beautiful green eyes looking at him with a smile

Will: hi Erin

Erin: Jay where is Jay

Will: with your son

Erin only nodded and smiled. Will dialled Jay's cell

Jay: yeah

Will: Erin's awake

Jay ran to Erin's room and saw that beautiful smile on her face

Jay: Erin

Erin: hi Jay

Jay: are you alright

Erin: yes Jay I hurt though

Will: I page the doctor

Will left and paged Choi, while Jay called Voight

Voight: go for Voight

Jay: Hank its Erin

Voight: whats wrong

Jay: shes awake

Voight: I am on my way

Hank hung up and the team looked at him

Ruzek: whats going on

Hank: Erin's awake lets go

They all left and headed to the hospital. When they arrived the team split up and went to see Burgess and the rest went to see Erin

Erin: hi Hank

Voight: you scarred me kiddo

Erin: I am sorry

Dr. Choi came in a few minutes later to update Erin on her condtion.

Choi: Erin you have multiple fractures, a broken pelvis, we had to reset both your legs. It will be a long road but we are positive you will make a full recovery

Erin nodded: what about my baby

Natalie just walked in and smiled: good to see you Erin

Erin: hi Nat how is my son

Natalie: he is doing just fine he is breathing on his own, his brain activity is normal. He is ready to be moved out of the NICU and into your room if you are wanting

Erin: yes please

Natalie: okay I will make the arrangements for that I am glad you are okay

Erin: Natalie can I ask you a question

Natalie: sure

Erin: when the concreate fell on me I am pretty sure it landed on my stomach how

Natalie: as I told Jay the firemen that found you and Burgess saved your lives. They got the concrete off of you just in time and Erin it never landed on your stomach but if it wasn't for them you wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time to save your baby

Erin: So I am alive and my baby is alive because of firehouse 51

Natalie: yes Erin

Erin could only nod her head.

Everyone left the room and headed back to the case.

Erin: Jay do they have any leads

Jay: they are pursing Abby right now

Erin: Abby did this

Jay: we think so

Erin: Jay I want to see our baby

Jay: okay I'll check with the doctor okay

Erin nodded and Jay left. After a few minutes Erin started to drift off to sleep, but not before she heard her room door open. When she opened her eyes she saw someone who she didn't think would show up in her room…..

Hey guys sorry it took so long….I am not a hundred percent okay with this chapter but your thoughts are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin couldn't believe who was at her door in her room, it was the last person she would ever think of coming to see her.

Erin: what are you doing here mom

Bunny: I heard what happened and I wanted to see if you were okay

Erin: I haven't heard from you in over a year

Bunny: well you cut me out

Erin: you shouldn't have lied about my father then it may have been a different story

Bunny: Erin….

Jay then walked in the room with their newborn son

Jay: look who came to see mommy

Erin: there is my little man

Bunny: you had a baby

Jay then noticed Bunny in the room: Hi

Bunny: Hi Jay…you guys had a baby

Erin: yep this is Henry

Bunny: after Hank

Erin: yes after his grandfather

Bunny: that man isn't your father

Jay: Bunny with all do respect I think it is best if you leave

Bunny: she is my daughter

Jay: and she is the mother of my child so I believe that I have a better chance of winning this argument

Choi: I am her doctor so I suggest you take this out into the lobby please while I have a look over Erin

Jay and Bunny stepped out into the hall while Dr. Choi checked out Erin.

Meanwhile back at the district Atwater and Ruzek got a lead on Abby.

Ruzek: Hey boss I got a lead on Abby

Voight: what do you have

Atwater: Abby made a purchase not even 10 minutes ago downtown for a bus ticket to Los Angeles

Voight: hit it I want all busses stopped until each one is searched. I want all available backup to search each bus no one gets on and no one gets off.

They all headed to the bus station. They had over a dozen officers checking the busses. Abby who was currently on the bus saw Jay's department checking and she new she was going to be found. Abby knew she couldn't get away without being caught but she tried anyway. She started to get off the bus when Adam saw her.

Ruzek: Stop Chicago PD

Abby took off running when multiple officers ran after her. It wasn't until Al came around the corner when the car when she stopped.

Voight: Abagail Mitchell your under arrest

Abby: I didn't do anything

Voight: why run

Abby: I don't have to answer that

They took Abby to the district for questioning…..Meanwhile back at the hospital

Jay: Bunny I think it is best if you left

Bunny: she is my daughter

Jay: she is the mother of my child

Bunny: so what she is going to cut me out of her life

Jay: all you do is bring her down…you always disappoint her

Bunny: that's not true

Jay: what about her father. You lied to her you gave her hope that her father wanted to know her and then what happened he wasn't her father at all. All you do is bring her down. Let her be and live her life without you in it.

Bunny: well Jay she is my daughter and if she doesn't want me here then she can tell me herself

Jay: Bunny just give it a rest

Just then the doctor came out and looked at them both

Dr. Choi: if you guys are done Erin is asking for you Jay

Jay: thanks Doc how is she doing

Dr. Choi: better she is breathing better, no brain damage, she can move her toes, in a couple weeks we can start her therapy on her legs to get her walking again,

Jay: thanks doc

Jay walked back into the room and saw Erin holding their baby boy with a smile on her face.

Jay: hey baby

Erin: hey did Bunny leave

Jay: I left her in the hallway so I am not sure…let me check in with Voight okay hang tight

Jay dialled Voight

Voight: Jay

Jay: hey Sarg just checking in

Voight: we got Abby….they just brought her in for questioning Jay

Jay: okay keep me posted please

Voight: will do how is Erin

Jay: better sir

They hung up the phone when Will walked in the room the three of them were catching up and holding the new baby.

Back at the district Abby was sitting in the interrogation room when Antonio walked into the room

Antonio: ms. Mitchell we believe that you were behind the building that blew up with our two detectives in it

Abby: I have no idea what your talking about

Antinio: how do you know Erin Lindsey

Abby: oh you mean the person who took my husband away from me

Antonio: from what I understand Jay divorced you 8 years ago but you never signed the divorce papers until recently

Abby: so

Antonio: okay answer this question why were you sending Erin threating emails and letters

Abby: she took my life…I was supposed to be the one who has Jay's kid, I am supposed to be the one he wanted to spend his life with

Antonio: so instead you blew up the building that had his pregnant girlfriend in it. Making it where he would have lost both Erin and his son

Abby: he would have crawled back to me

Antonio: lucky for us both Erin, Kim and the baby made it

Abby looked up shocked: wait what

Antonio: lucky for us we have a family of firefighters who have our back and found the girls in time and saved their life

Abby: that's not possible

Antonio: I think we are done….

Antonio walked out of the room and saw the team watching

Voight: lets go see the girls

They all headed to the hospital to see the girls. When they got their they saw the doctor coming out of Kim's room

Voight: doc how is she doing

Dr. Rhodes: better she will be discharged at the end of the week. However she will be on medical leave for another two weeks

Voight: thanks doc

They went in and saw Burgess

Kim: hey guys

Voight: how are you kiddo

Kim: better thank you

Ruzek: we got the person responsible for it

Kim: how did it

Voight: Jay's ex

Kim: its over

Atwater: sure is Kim

Kim: have you told Erin yet

Voight: just about to

Voight left and headed to Erin's room when he got there he heard Jay talking to Erin

Jay: Erin I love you…when I walked out on you it was the biggest mistake I ever made. When I didn't tell you about Abby that was wrong, I just didn't want you to walk away from me. There is nothing I can do that would make it right but I want a life with you Erin more than anything. So Erin will you do the honor in becoming my wife…..

Okay guys sorry about not updating sooner it's been along couple weeks with school. I will do my best to get another chapter updated soon


	7. Chapter 7

Erin looked at Jay and couldn't believe what she just heard….was he really proposing to her right now in the hospital. Erin wasn't sure if he was doing it because she just had a baby or because he was close to lose her. Erin wasn't sure but she wasn't sure if this was the right time to do so….

Erin: Jay

Jay: please Erin don't turn me down not after everything

Erin: Jay listen…I would love to marry you but are you doing this because I almost died

Jay: no Erin I have wanted to do this for a while now…I even talked to Hank awhile back

Erin: what

Jay: Erin I was planning on proposing before Abby showed up

Erin: Jay

Jay: So Erin will you marry me

Erin: I would love to

Jay smiled and so did Erin. Jay placed the ring on her finger and leaned over and kissed her. Just then Voight made his presence known from the door

Voight: enough isn't that what got you too in the middle of this

They both broke apart and looked at Voight

Erin: Hi

Voight: so congratulations are in order I take it

Erin: yes and thank you for your blessing

Voight: if I remember correctly I gave Jay a hard time about it

Jay: yea what was it a 10 minute wait for your answer

 _Flashback:_

 _Jay walks to Voights office door and knocks. Voight waves him in_

 _Jay: Boss you have a minute_

 _Voight: Jay your early come on in_

 _Jay: I wanted to talk to you about something_

 _Voight: sure whats up_

 _Jay: You know that Erin and I have been together for a little more than a year already and we started living together the last few months. Sarg you mean so much to her, your like her father to her. I am here to get your blessing to marry Erin. Boss she is the world to me and I love her more than anything in the world. So I am asking you for your blessing to marry your daughter._

 _Voight looks at Jay with a blank expression. Jay starts to worry if he made the wrong choice about asking him. Roughly ten minutes goes by and still not a word until Voight sees Jay squirm in his chair._

 _Voight: Jay for the last four years I have seen you grow into a great detective. I remember placing you with Erin as partners, I was worried that a relationship would start sooner than it did but it didn't. When Erin went off into the deep end you never once stopped worrying about her. You have always had her back. I would be honoured to welcome you into the family. So yes you have my blessing._

 _Jay let out the breath he was holding and thanked him and walked out._

Voight: I did enjoy you squirm though…anyway congrats to the both of you.

Erin: Hank thank you so much

Voight: Erin your my daughter whether anyone says different you always have been

Erin: thank you

Voight: rest up kiddo I can't stand looking at all these ugly faces anymore

Erin started laughing and watched him walk out of the room after kissing his grandson's head

Erin: so

Jay: so…what

Erin: did they find out who put me in here

Jay: yea Abby did it Erin

Erin: they get her

Jay: yes they did and she somewhat confessed to the explosion

Erin: good so it's over

Jay: its over

Erin: good.

Jay took their son and took him back to the nursery and let Erin sleep. A few days later Kim was released from the hospital and was on medical leave. Erin started her physical therapy on her legs to help her walk again. After 4 months of therapy Erin was fully walking again and was released to go home. Jay had taken the last four months off to be with Erin and to take care of their son. The team did help out when needed but it's been mainly Jay taking care of their son. Erin was medically cleared to go back to work. Jay went to the hospital to pick Erin up and take her home. Jay walked in carrying their little boy knowing that it would make Erin smile.

Jay: Hey babe you ready to go

Erin: yea….there he is my little man

Jay: he missed his mommy

Erin took her son and sat in the wheelchair while Jay pushed her. Jay got her to the car and helped her get into the back seat with their son.

Erin: Jay I want to go to 51 to see our other family

Jay: sure babe…I do believe that they are all on shift right now

They both headed over to 51 when they got there they noticed that their firehouse family was there. Jay helped Erin get out of the car and placed little Henry in her arms and they both walked toward the firehouse. As they got closer the Squad table recognized Jay and Erin and got Kelly's attention.

Cruz: Severide

Severide: what

Cruz: look behind you

Erin: Hey guys

Kelly turned around and saw that both Jay and Erin were behind him smiling

Kelly: your walking

Erin: thanks to you all we wanted to come and say thank you is everyone here

Kelly: yea they are in the common room come on

They all walked into the common room and Severide announced that their favorite people were here they all looked up and saw that Erin was walking.

Casey: it's good to see you walking

Erin: I wanted to come by and say thank you…to each and every one of you. You have no idea what it means to know that because of you I am alive and walking but not only that I got to meet my son. So I would like to introduce to you all Henry Michael. Matt and Kelly I owe you both so much because when I was in the hospital the doctors told me that if it wasn't for you both my baby wouldn't be here today. So Jay and I have been talking and we were wondering if both of you would be Henry's godfather's. However it doesn't mean that everyone isn't part of Henry's life. You all are family to us which means family to Henry

Matt and Kelly both looked at each other and was shocked but smiling

Casey: absolutely

Severide: I would be honoured

Erin: thank you both would you guys like to hold him

Matt and Kelly got to hold him and so did everyone else. After a couple hours 51 got a call so Jay and Erin headed to the district to check in and see their family there. When they got there they were swarmed by everyone wanting to see Henry.

Voight: hold it I want my grandson

Everyone started to laugh but Henry just smiled when Voight picked him up

Adam: how are you doing Erin

Erin: getting there day by day. Doctors cleared me back to work

Kim: of good I need you these men are driving me crazy

Erin: I bet how are you doing Kim

Kim: better knowing that you made it out okay I was worried

Erin: hey if I am not mistaking you were hurt but you were more worried about me

Kim: well yea its what family does

Erin: still you made sure I was taken care of before they would look at you

Kim: well Erin you are family and being up here means the world to me. Watching the two of you being together and having little Henry is everything

Jay: glad you think that Kim. Erin and I were wondering if you would like to be Henry's godmother. See Sarg is his grandfather, Casey and Severide are his godfather's so we would like you to be his godmother

Kim: I would love to

Erin and Jay hung around the district for awhile until Erin got tired so Jay to her and Henry home. As they got home they placed Henry down and Erin went to take a nap. As Jay was cleaning the living room his phone started ringing.

Jay: hello….


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner. I have had writers block and trying to get past it. So here is the next chapter for you.

Jays phone started ringing

Jay: hello

Man: is this Jay Halstead

Jay: yes it is

Man: this is Lt. Markel from the 75th Ranger Battalion. I am here requesting your service back again

Jay: I have been discharged from the rangers for years now

Lt. Markel: yes I understand that but you are needed for a special mission it is not optional…you report to base at the end of the week

Jay: yes sir

They hung up and Jay looked up and sees Erin standing there at the door way crying

Jay: Erin

Erin: Jay when do you leave

Jay: at the end of the week

Erin: Jay

Jay: Erin I know okay…I don't want to go but I have no choice. I will come back to you okay. We will get married and have more kids

Erin: Jay I cant do this alone

Jay: your not alone Erin…you have the team, the firehouse family, you have Will. Erin you are not alone in this. I will come back home and everything will be the same

Erin: okay Jay. Promise me you will come back to us

Jay: I promise

Erin and Jay spent the rest of the day with their little boy. The following morning, they both went to the district to talk to Voight and the team. Since Erin was still recovering she was going to stay home with their son for the next few weeks. They both walk into the district and was swarmed by many people wanting to see the baby. They finally made it up to the bull pen and went to see Voight. Erin left her son with the guys to visit while her and Jay talked to Voight about Jay leaving.

Voight: come on in

Jay: boss can we talk to you

Voight: sure whats going on

They closed the door and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

Jay: I got a call yesterday from a Lt. Markel. I am being deployed again. I leave at the end of the week

Erin: I am wanting to take more time off for leave if that's okay

Voight: Jay you will have a spot here when you come home okay. You be safe and trust me Erin and Henry will be okay here

Jay: thank you so much Sarg

Voight: I will put the paperwork in today for more time off for you Erin and Jay you don't have to worry we will have everything taken care of here and they will be okay. Just come home safe. Take the rest of the week off okay

Jay: thanks Sarg

Jay and Erin went to tell the rest of the team while Hank put in a request for two detectives for a temporary placement. Erin and Jay went home to spend the day together. Over the next few days Jay was preparing for his deployment. Erin saw Jay sitting at the counter working on something so she approached him quietly, she wrapped her hands around his back and hugged him from behind.

Jay: hey I thought you were taking a nap

Erin: I was but I couldn't sleep. Jay can I ask you something

Jay: sure babe what is it

Erin: How would you feel about getting married before you leave

Jay flipped around and looked at her

Jay: Erin

Erin: here me out. Jay I want nothing more than to be your wife. I am not sure if this is the scarred me talking. But I want the chance to be your wife. Jay lets just go down to the court house and get married and when you come home we will have the big wedding you always wanted

Jay: are you sure you want to do this

Erin: yes I am

Jay: lets do it then

Erin: we need two witnesses

Jay: Hank and Will

Erin: done I'll call Hank you call your brother

Both Erin and Jay called their person and asked them to meet them both at the courthouse. Hank and Will arrived at the courthouse and watched Erin and Jay get married. The four of them then headed out to spend some time together before Jay deployed. As the week ended and Jay's deployment came, so Jay and Erin headed to the airport to see Jay off when they got there Will, Hank, and the team was there to see him off. Jay said goodbye to his wife and son and then boarded the plane. As the watched the plane take off Erin fell to the floor crying. Will handed Henry to Hank and got to Erin's eye level.

Will: Erin what is wrong

Erin: I can't do this without Jay

Will: yes you can Erin and you want to know why

Erin: how

Will: because you have a lot of people who will be there night and day for you. They are called family. I didn't watch my brother marry the love of his life to watch her take care of their son on her own. I will always be there for you no matter what. Erin you have a lot of people behind you that will help you everyday.

Hank: Erin you are my child and this is my grandchild I will not abandon you.

Adam: Erin your our sister and that's our nephew we all are here to help you all you have to do is let us be there for you

Erin looked up and smiled at them

Erin: thanks guys…hey Will, will you help me up now

Will: sure come on Erin lets get you both home

Erin: ummm actually I don't think I can go back home knowing Jay isn't there

Hank: then why don't you stay with me for the mean time

Will: I am always a phone call away or you can stay with me your choice

Erin: Ummm…..how about this I can't pick but I'll stay with Hank for a while then Henry and I will spend time with you Will

Will: deal as long as you're not alone

They all left and headed home. Erin packed some of her stuff and Henry's and headed for Hank's. Erin decided to take a leave of absence from work until Henry was a year old. Erin had been staying home with Henry for the last 6 months. It was around the time to start planning Henry's first birthday. Erin decided to have it at Hank's house. Everyone RSVP, the district, the firehouse and the people from the hospital, Erin couldn't believe how many people were coming to celebrate the day she became a mother. Her son's first birthday. The only thing that was missing was her husband. Erin couldn't believe it she had been married for the last six months and hasn't seen or heard from her husband…except for the letters that she gets and sends back to him. All Erin wished for was her husband and the father of her son to be there on his first birthday. The morning of Henry's birthday Erin got up early and went for a run. Erin started running and didn't stop she ended up at a beautiful two-story house with a white fence around the house. There currently was an open house showing for it so Erin decided to head inside just to take a look around.

Woman: hello

Erin: oh sorry I just happened to come across this house on my run

Woman: would you like to look at it

Erin: sure

Woman: I am Heather Combs

Erin: Erin Halstead

Heather: looking for something for you and your family

Erin: my husband is over seas and its my sons birthday today so I am not sure what I am looking for

Heather: I have been there. My husband is an army ranger and was gone for the first four years of our daughters life. So I understand completely how you feel. Why don't we have a look around the house and let me know what you think.

Erin: okay

They walked around the house and Erin fell in love with it. Erin decided to place an offer on the house and Heather said she would give Erin a call. Erin headed back to the house and found Will and Hank worried.

Hank: Erin where have you been

Erin: sorry I went for a run and came across this four bedroom house

Will: what

Erin: you both have been the best the last six months but I think it is my turn to be a parent to Henry. We don't know when Jay is coming home I need to be able to stand on my own two feet. I can't stand being in that apartment alone without him so I decided to place an offer on the house. I am just waiting for her call.

Hank: is this what you really want

Erin: yes

Will: then we will stand by you

Erin: I am going to go get ready for the party

Erin headed upstairs and got ready. Everyone showed up and enjoyed Henry's party. As everyone was leaving there was a knock on the door. Hank went to answer the door and saw two uniformed military people at his door.

Hank: can I help you

Officer: good evening…we are looking for Erin Halstead

Erin appeared at the door.

Erin: I am Erin Halstead

Officer: Mrs. Halstead I am afraid we have some bad news…..


End file.
